


Leni's Lovely Eleven Morning

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Leni sings a parody of Lovely Eleven Morning.





	Leni's Lovely Eleven Morning

Leni counted "1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11" as the clock chimes.

Leni said "11 o'l clock time to like, get up"

Leni began to sing ~It's a lovely eleven morning I heard eleven babies yawning~

The babies yawned

Leni sanged ~I saw eleven frogs sleeping midst the lily pads I said how's your bowl of flies and they said~

"Quit singing like that!"

Leni said "Oh!"

Leni sanged ~Eleven little bats in the trees midnight black fur and gray knees eleven hats matching eleven kids laughing eleven's the number for me~

Leni laughed

~Eleven puppies barking~

The puppies barked 

~Eleven teens are parking~

The teenagers parked their cars.

Leni sanged ~1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 eleven's the number for me don't you, like see eleven's the number for me!~

Leni screamed as she falls into a mud puddle

The End


End file.
